rebeldeinfofandomcom-20200215-history
Maite Perroni
Maite Perroni Beorlegui (Spanish pronunciation: [ˈmaite peˈroni]) (born March 3, 1983)[citation needed] is a Mexican actress and singer/songwriter, who is best known for starring in Rebelde, Cuidado con el Ángel, Mi Pecado and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Triunfo_del_Amor. She gained international fame as a member of the Latin Grammy nominated pop group RBD. Early life Maite Perroni Beorlegui was born in Mexico City, and raised in the city of Guadalajara, Jalisco from the age of eleven months.[1] Her father's job transferred the family there and the Perroni family stayed for over twelve years. She has two siblings, Adolfo and Francisco, who are three and nine years younger than she is.[2] Perroni studied acting at Televisa's Centro de Educación Artistica (CEA) in the year 2000, completing two years of a three year course. Career Acting career Perroni made her acting debut in Rebelde, a remake of the acclaimed Argentinean novela Rebelde Way. She portrayed Guadalupe "Lupita" Fernández, a teenage girl from a lower class family who gets the opportunity to study at the fictitious Elite Way School. Rebelde ran from 2004 to 2006, filming 440 episodes. Following the success of Rebelde, in 2007, Televisa released RBD: La Familia, which starred the members of RBD. The characters of the sitcom were not based on the band's characters in Rebelde, but intended to be similar to the actors' real personalities. RBD: La Familia was the first Mexican show shot entirely in high definition and ran from March 14, 2007 to June 13, 2007, and only lasted 13 episodes. In 2008, Maite starred as the lead character in Cuidado con el Ángel, opposite William Levy, and Laura Zapata. The show was a success in Mexico and was later shown in the United States on Univisión. Following the success of the show, it was later released on DVD.[3] In March 2009, Perroni was set to begin filming an episode for the second season of Mujeres Asesinas, but dropped out at the last minute to star in Juan Osorio's latest novela, Mi Pecado.[4][5] Mi Pecado began airing in Mexico on June 15, 2009. In June 2010, she confirmed that she will participate in Mujeres Asesinas 3. She will play in an episode called Las Blanco, Viudas next to Diana Bracho, Luz Maria Aguillar and Mark Tacher Musical career Perroni was a member of the popular band RBD, which was launched off of the success of the telenovela Rebelde. To date RBD has made 9 studio albums, including albums in Spanish, Portuguese and English. They have sold over 15 million albums worldwide, and have embarked on various international tours including shows throughout Latin America, Spain, and Europe. Maite composed "Tal Vez Mañana", for RBD's fourth Spanish language album, Empezar Desde Cero and sang solo on the title track for the album. On August 8, 2008, RBD released a message telling fans that they had decided to split up. They went on one final tour, Gira Del Adios World Tour which ended in early 2009. Perroni was absent part of the tour, since she was filming Cuidado con el Ángel.[6] For her role in Cuidado con el Ángel, Perroni recorded three songs for the show called "Esta Soledad", "Separada de Ti", and "Contigo".[7] She recently recorded a song with Reik, entitled "Mi Pecado", which is used on the show as the opening song for her new novela, Mi Pecado.[8] On July 17th, Perroni released her new single "No Vuelvas", which will be featured on an EP she is releasing for her Brazilian Pocket Show performances, on her website MaiteMVP.com. [9]